<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carl's 21 by blueprint_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638210">Carl's 21</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0'>blueprint_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cegan, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Negan and Carl are soulmates, mentions underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Inspiration:</b><br/><em>"Yall, it's Carl Grimes' birthday month!! I need Cegan Carl's birthday content!!"</em> <a href="http://carl-sweet-serial-killer.tumblr.com">carl-sweet-serial-killer</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Grimes/Negan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carl's 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Negan."</p><p>Carl watched his much older partner struggle under the hood of a truck, trying in vain to get it running again. They both knew that Carl ought to be learning how to fix vehicles but he'd much rather sit back and pretend to learn by observation. Negan didn't mind Carl's true intentions; to admire his lover while he worked. </p><p>Negan's t-shirt and hands were stained with grease. Sweat gathered on his brow and slid down the back of his neck. He sighed in frustration, grunted with effort, and mumbled to himself in an attempt to remember things he learned decades ago. </p><p>It was downright sexy. </p><p>"Yeah, kid?" </p><p>When they met, Carl was only 16 and their connection was instantaneous. Negan wished he could take back the circumstances surrounding their first time meeting, but he couldn't. And he wished he could say that he had an ounce of self-control to wait until Carl turned 18, but he couldn't. </p><p>Even though Carl was well into adulthood, the nickname stuck. </p><p>"I think I'm 21." </p><p>Negan's hands stilled and he straightened up. He tilted his head and gazed into his eyes. Well, his eye. </p><p>"Want me to buy you a drink?"</p><p>Negan chuckled as he gave up on the truck and shut the hood. He wiped his hands on his jeans as best he could before sitting next to Carl on the side of the road. </p><p>"What's that mean?"</p><p>Shit, Negan had a hard time reminding himself of all the things Carl missed out on. Because it was so long ago, all the irrelevant things, once common knowledge, were essentially erased from Carl's mind, replaced with all the things he needed to survive. </p><p>"Before, the law said you couldn't drink alcohol until you were 21. Going to a bar and getting wasted on your 21st was a right of passage."</p><p>Carl squinted at him, then unfolded his legs he'd been holding to his chest. He stretched out with his hands behind him for support. Negan had expected him to grow a bit more since they first met, but he never did. 21 year old Carl looked the exact same as 16 year old Carl. </p><p>Only now he had the confidence to never cover his wounded and empty eye socket. Negan took credit for this. He loved every inch of Carl, including {especially} the jarring contrast of his disfigurement next to his baby blue eye, long dark eyelashes, and pale smooth skin. </p><p>"Guess I remember, now that you mention it."</p><p>Carl leaned over to bump his forehead on Negan's shoulder, then tilt his head up for a kiss. </p><p>Negan could never say 'no' to Carl. He took the younger man's chin between his fingers and kissed his perfect, pink lips. Still plump because Negan refused to let him get dehydrated. Those lips kept him sane every time the world fell apart around them. </p><p>"Do you want anything for your birthday?" </p><p>Negan's fingers trailed up his jaw to his temple, pushing stray hair back behind his ear. Then he ran his thumb across the area of scar tissue connecting to healthy, undamaged skin along his cheek. </p><p>"Besides a truck that works?"</p><p>Negan laughed, kissing him again. He deepened the kiss, focusing on Carl's bottom lip. Like he pressed the 'open' button, Carl's lips parted for Negan to lick and bite into the sweetest and filthiest mouth he would ever need. </p><p>"You've always been so easy to please." </p><p>Carl pulled away to readjust, sitting in Negan's lap, straddling his hips. Negan kissed his neck and wrapped his hands around Carl's tiny waist. </p><p>"Maybe it's easy because we're meant to be together." </p><p>Negan stopped kissing his damp skin to look up at Carl, who now had his smaller hands running through Negan's hair. </p><p>"I think you're right, kid. I think you're right." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to the <a href="https://blueprint-0.tumblr.com/post/615317603406282752/its-carl-grimes-birthday-month-i-need-cegan">Tumblr post</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>